Vashti
Vashti was a queen of the Perisan Empire who was the spouse of King Xerxes. While she was the spouse of the King she was treated as a higher level of being a concubine and was valued mainly by her beauty. Once her husband ordered her to show herself to all the government officials, so they make look at her (likely lust), which she refused, leading her to be expelled from the capital city of Susa and dethroned of queenship. Outside of the biblical Old Testament account of Esther there is nothing else known about her. Biography The Feasts of the King During the third year of her husband's reign, he held a banquet for the higher government officials in the palaceEst 1:1-3. While Xerxes held the banquet for the government officials, Vashti hosted a banquet for the women who lived and worked in the royal palaceEst 1:9. Refusal of Display During one of the parties of the Xerxes's feast, he became drunk and so commanded the group of seven eunuchs who attended VashtiEst 1:10 to bring her to him. The king asked this so that Vashti, wearing her royal crown, could come before him and his partygoers (the government officials) to show her beauty so that they make look at herEst 1:11. Vashti knowing the intention was for the enjoyment and enticement of her spouse and his advisors, she refused when the eunuchs came to bring notify herEst 1:12. Deposition The king infuriated at his trophy wife's refusal to display herself, consulted his closest advisors on the matterEst 1:13-14. The question was presented of what should be done with the Queen according to the Persian customEst 1:15. Vashti being a woman, was considered inferior and subject to her husband without question (most prominently with Vashti in matters concerning physical enjoyment1 Cor 7:5), concern arose that her refusal to her husband would arise rebellion of wives in their householdsEst 1:18, 20. Apparently, Vashti had not only "wronged" her own husband, but the authority of every husband throughout PersiaEst 1:17. It was then recommended that Vashti never be allowed to be in the King's presence again, and a replacement that was "better" (more attractive or more physically pleasing) was to be found, this being irrevocableEst 1:19. This was agreed upon and Vashti was dethroned from the palace.Est 1:21. Vashti was likely deposed, being reduced to the life of a commoner, perhaps being banned from the city of Susa so should would never encounter the king. Legacy After Vashti was expelled messengers declared locally the insolence of Vashti against her husband and that every husband would retain rulership over his householdEst 1:22. Xerxes retained his anger for some, soon forgetting about Vashti and the comfort she provided. After Xerxes's anger had subsided, he remembered the disobedience and the expulsion of Vashti and missed her physical comfort and attractivenessEst 2:1. To appease Xerxes need for physical satisfaction the king's aide proposed that a pool of replacement virgin candidates be brought in to succeed Vashti and her positionEst 2:2-4. Verses Category:Queens Category:Monarchs Category:People Category:Persons Category:Old Testament People Category:Women